My Little Pony: Elements of Corruption
by eternal1990
Summary: The Elements of Harmony and the Mane Six have corrupted, leaving Twilight Sparkle alone and helpless. Even in the darkness, Twilight must fight. Fight for her friends, the elements, Equestria and most importantly, herself.


**Hello to the MLP section. eternal1990 has finally decided to take a journey on this side of fanfiction. I collaborated with a friend of mine PhilTH and we came up with this story. I haven't read many MLP fics but I wanted to give one a try.**

**This is actually going to be a darker story. Not M rated or anything but I wanted to try something a little different and if this happened on the actually show, it would be amazing.**

**If you guys like this story great. If not, that's all right. I know you all won't. But if you feel that I should be doing something different. Politely tell me in a review or a PM. I always will answer.**

**But with out Further delay, let's begin.**

**MLP and other related characters from the show do not belong to me. They are the property of Hasbro and The Hub. Any OC's that appear in this fic belong to me or PhilTH.**

* * *

Prologue

Things had finally quieted down for Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

Twilight was trying to adjust to her new life as an alicorn, however she seemed completely ill at ease with herself. Things around her were still the same, her friends were the same, Ponyville was still the same. So why did she feel so different?

She may have been an alicorn now, but there was still so much still left to learn. Did she have to learn about all the things about being a Princess? Did she have to start teaching lessons to younger unicorns to prove her worth of everything that she did? Or did she have to complete a task that would define her place amongst royalty and magic welders alike?

Even now, Twilight really didn't feel any different; she just thought of herself as a unicorn that now had wings and the ability to fly. So why did she feel out of place. Was it the fear of losing her friends to fulfill new duties; did it have anything to do with accepting responsibilities and having to grow much faster than she wanted to? Or was it because she was scared; scared that she was going to fail or do something wrong and bring shame to her family and teacher and mentor, Princess Celestia?

Twilight was in the library one afternoon in early fall looking over some books. Only she didn't seem so thrilled, she had read through all the books that were there; analyzing them with complete care. Was that it then? Did she learn everything that she needed to know.

"Did I hit a wall? A wall that I can't break through?" Twilight held her head in despair.

Spike came walking down the stairs with same dirty towels in his arms, when he noticed Twilight's sad eyes.

"Twilight! What's wrong?!" The baby dragon asked his surrogate older sister.

Twilight turned to him, trying to keep her tears back.

"Oh Spike it's just that well, I'm worried that things are changing; my life doesn't feel like it once was."

"Twilight, your life is still the same as it always has been. Granted new things have come into your life; but that doesn't mean it's going to completely change who you are. To me, you're still the same Twilight Sparkle I always knew." Spike smiled.

The two laughed softly before they were interrupted by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie bursting threw the door.

"Twilight, it's time to continue you're fly training." The rainbow mared Pegasus declared.

Twilight gulped, nervously. "Rainbow Dash, do we have to? I'm still not quite used to my wings yet and I want to come into my own."

"Come on Twilight, if we don't get you onto shape, then you won't become a strong flyer, and then you won't become a member of the Wonderbolts."

"But I don't want to become a member of the Wonderbolts; I'm happy with the way my life is now." Twilight snapped.

"But Twilight those wings need to shine; A princess like you should strut your stuff!" Pinkie Pie explained with a manic grin on her face.

"Rainbow, Pinkie, I understand you guys want to help me break into my confidence, but I don't think this is the way to do it."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie smiled sadly.

"We're sorry Twilight, we just wanted to help, maybe we were pushing it." Said Pinkie Pie.

"But those wings shouldn't be wasted." Rainbow Dash protested.

"I know, and I do enjoy flying; but I want to do it one step at a time. I'm getting better everyday, but I want to learn and grow."

"You sound very sure of yourself." Spike smirked.

"I do." Twilight smiled.

Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Why don't we all go down to Sugar Cube Corner; the Cupcake's are on me."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea; we can meet up with the others." Said Twilight.

"PARTY!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

A few hours, the Mane Six were all assembled at Sugar Cube Corner chowing down on cupcakes.

"These cupcakes are just delicious, Mrs. Cake." Twilight said, smiling.

"Thank you so much, dear." The older pony said.

"She's been trying this new recipe; it's so secret that even I don't know about it!" Pinkie said as she was playing on the ground with Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake.

The two infants laughed at the mare's goofy antics.

"You've certainly gotten better control with the babies." Fluttershy said, quietly.

"I've been babysitting more and more these days; and just last week I managed to keep Pound from flying again." Pinkie grinned.

"I will never be able to figure out how you did it; Pound always flies away when I try to change him." Mr. Cake sighed.

"Maybe that's just my little secret." Pinkie Pie said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

As they continued eating, Spike began to gag before he belched loudly and a scroll appeared from his mouth; more than likely coming from Princess Celestia or Princess Cadence.

"Twilight, a letter came for you." He said, handing it to her.

Twilight opened the letter with her magic before reading it silently.

"What does it say, sugar cube?" Apple Jack asked.

Twilight's eyes widened.

"It's from my brother! Cadence is pregnant!" She said with a look of shock and disbelief.

Rarity's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Princess Cadence is expecting?! When?! How?!"

"According to Shining Armor, she is due in a few weeks; and he wants me to come to the Crystal Empire and help her get ready!" Twilight said, still in shock

"What do think about all this?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know what to do?! Is there a book on baby care?! Do I need to learn about delivery?! I have to throw a baby shower...!"

"TWILIGHT?!" Spike cried.

"Yes!?" Twilight answered, snapping back to reality.

"We'll all go with you; we'll make sure that everything goes smoothly and Cadence is in good hands for the birth of the baby." Apple Jack said, gently.

"You really will?" Twilight asked, a look of relief on her face.

"Of course we will, darling; because that is what friends do." Rarity answered.

"We should all head home and start packing; we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow." Twilight sighed.

The Mane Six said there goodnights and headed home to prepare for their trip; never knowing the dark glooming figure within the shadows.

"I have found you at last, Twilight Sparkle. Soon it will be the end for you." The figure chuckled darkly, before disappearing into the night.

**So what did you guys think so far. Let me know in a review or a PM. DEUCES!**


End file.
